


Make me stay

by FallingTrees



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 1940s Darcy Lewis, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Darcy is Peggy's assisstant, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Time Travel, pretty much avengers: endgame compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 03:44:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingTrees/pseuds/FallingTrees
Summary: Soulmate tattoo au with time travelBucky joins Steve in his task to return the infinity stones and finds something he never expected.





	Make me stay

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~
> 
> This idea has been in my head for waaay too long and I really wanted to do sth about it :D
> 
> In this timeline pretty much everything is the same except that Darcy lives in the 1940s and became Peggy's assistant after the war.
> 
> Please enjoy!

Steve had met his soulmate Peggy Carter back in 1943.

They had been separated by Steve’s sacrifice and the man had never fully been able to get over losing his soulmate so quickly.

It was one of the most unusual and shocking soulmate stories to ever happen.

Losing one’s soulmate to death early on wasn’t unusual. Some unfortunate souls never lived to see the day where they finally met theirs.

But there had never been one like Steve’s soulmate bond.

For 70 years Peggy Carter and the rest of the world had believed her soulmate had died in that tragic event.

Though her tattoo had only turned grey instead of vanishing completely.

No one had been able to tell what was wrong until Steve had emerged from the ice.

Only to find his soulmate aged and barely holding on to dear life.

  
It hadn’t lasted long, but Bucky was sure Peggy Carter had only lasted that long to see her soulmate once again.

Steve had been heartbroken.

Steve had met his soulmate Peggy Carter back in 1943.  
So of course Bucky knew the moment he volunteered to bring back the stones his best friend wouldn't return.

  
When his friend had hugged him as if to bid goodbye, Bucky’s mind was set on leaving with him.

"I can't let you do this alone, pal." He set his metal hands on his friend's shoulder, giving him a slight squeeze. "I'm coming with you."

"You can rest for awhile, Buck. I'll manage." Steve said while changing into his uniform, his eyes not meeting Bucky’s.

"The thing is you don't have to. You really think I'm gonna let you do this completely alone? After everything that has happened the past few days? Years for you, even."

Steve sighed slightly at this but chuckled when his friend started changing as well, knowing fully well there was no way he could persuade Bucky.

And a few minutes later they both stepped onto the Quantum tunnel platform and with a flash their surroundings disappeared.

Bringing back the stones turned out to be harder than anticipated. How the hell Steve had planned to do this alone was beyond him but Bucky also knew his friend well enough to figure out why.

After the sacrifice Tony and Natasha had done for the universe, the rest of the team had been grieving and the exhaustion was readable on all of their faces.

Of course Steve had been the first to volunteer to bring the stones back.

  
Trying not to be seen by anyone was a little harder for two war heroes whose faces had been plastered on every history book in the States.

In contrast to his first time travel where apparently Steve had fought himself, they managed not to be seen by any of the Avengers.

A few hours later Bucky could practically feel Steve’s nervousness rising as they finished their task at Camp Lehigh.

Steve turned to him, his eyes almost pleading, making his friend shake his head with a chuckle.

"Don't look at me with that face, I knew what you were up to the moment they mentioned time travelling."

"Buck-"

"No need for explaining.” Bucky raised his hand, a small smile tugging at his lips.  
“I understand. Let me at least join you for a while...I miss the old days, too.”

They gave each other reassuring nods after setting their watches and with another flash their surroundings disappeared.

  


They ended up close to a military base, the streets seemed familiar and strange at the same time. As they made their way into the facility, disguised in military uniforms, Bucky tried to take every detail in. Only to realize he felt lost just as much as he did in his new time. Maybe he felt like the man out of time wherever he was.

Even though he didn’t feel like he was fitting in, he still felt something like an unfamiliar source urging him to stay.

For some odd reason his right arm started tingling and he scratched it lightly as if it reminded him that he wasn’t supposed to stay. No matter how much he wanted to.

_There might still be someone waiting..._

They walked through the corridors, trying to hide their faces while simultaneously looking for something that could help.

A name perhaps.

As if on cue with his thoughts he heard someone mentioning a certain Ms. Carter. Giving Steve a small signal they decided to follow the person who seemed to be heading towards her.

Only when they ended up in front of what seemed to be her office Bucky realized he didn’t have much time left with his childhood friend.

The other man was staring at the name tag outside of the room before he finally looked at his friend.

“Buck...thank you. For everything.”

  
Though he was aware what this moment meant for both of them, neither one seemed to wholly grasp the heaviness of the situation.

Bucky didn’t really know how he’d manage without his lifelong friend in a world he still hadn’t completely adjusted to. But this didn’t feel like a goodbye. It somehow couldn’t be.

He didn’t know why his brain didn’t seem to accept that this would truly be the last time he’d see Steve.  
Sure, he hadn’t been the most emotional type to instantly burst out in tears but knowing he’d never see his friend again…

“You know, I'd stay here, too...” he started, trailing off as he looked around for a bit. “But my arm is telling me there still might be someone waiting for me in the future."

He rolled up his sleeve slightly to show Steve the words tattooed onto his arm.

Steve nodded and put his hand on Bucky's shoulder. Neither of them seeing the change in his tattoo’s colour. To focused on their last moment together as friends.

They were finally about to bid their goodbyes with a hug when a small person suddenly bumped into Bucky's back.

Turning around they were face to face with a woman who seemed to be in her mid twenties. Big blue eyes framed by brown strands of hair looked up at Bucky and then at Steve and back at Bucky.

Her red lips opened in surprise and she blinked several times.

“I am way too sober for this”, she practically blurted out.

Bucky froze for a second and met her stare with the same wonder. She was beautiful, breathtaking even. As he stared at the beautiful dame, dressed in office clothes with multiple documents in her hand he couldn’t help but smile.

"Maybe I should take you out for a drink then."

The petite woman blinked several times at this before she seemed to regain her composure.  
Bucky only watched her, grateful that her reaction indicated what he would’ve never expected.

"Gladly, but perhaps you could explain to me why my soulmate is a dead sergeant currently standing next to the, also dead, Captain America?"

This time it was Steve's turn to blink as he put the puzzles together while Bucky kept on staring at the intriguing woman in front of him with nothing but wonder in his eyes.

As the odd pair kept on staring, Steve started to chuckle and put his arm on his friend’s shoulder, giving him a reassuring squeeze.

“I guess you’re staying with me.” Steve said with a chuckle.

“I guess I am, yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this :)
> 
> This can be a standalone but if this is received well/if I feel like it I might add more chapters cause I feel like this could be explored more and I'd love to get into their relationship more
> 
> I'm kind of planning to do a similar story without it being a soulmate au cause I feel like Bucky would've been intrigued by Darcy even the marks and probably stay with her that would definitely be multiple chapters long tho
> 
> if you're interested in it pls tell me :)  
> but it might take a while
> 
> I might come back to this again and edit some parts since I'm not thaaat satisfied with it but oh well :D


End file.
